To Play a Little Game
by Healiel
Summary: He was so used to hiding things, that he didn't know what to do when the truth came out. Joey X Seto.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

This was written for the QueerFest 2012 at LJ. I'll add the prompt below.

**Prompt: **Any fandom, any character, you're so used to being the token straight person you don't know if you should tell your friends about your single, impossible-to-shake same-sex crush.

Rated 'T' for slight use of language.

Thank you for taking the time to read my little PuppyShipping story! See you all at the end.

* * *

"Joey? What are you looking at?"

_Hmm? I snap my head towards Yugi. Crap! Have I been found out?_

"Looking? Looks more like he's _staring," _said Tristan, following Joey's line of sight, "At Kaiba." He finished with a bored look on his face.

"Did he pick a fight with you this morning too?" asked Tea, looking at Yugi as he sorted through his deck.

"Uh?" That sounds good, I think? "Yeah, he called me… stuff."

"Stuff?" Tristan brought his face right in front of Joey's.

_Shut up Tristan. _Joey didn't really feel like answering that question. It wasn't as if they would understand anyway, and he was in no mood for dumb puppy jokes being flung at him.

His eyes flipped towards Seto Kaiba one last time before he put his 'normal face' on, "Hey Yug', wat'cha doing?" He jumped on the smaller boy with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Did that idiot think he really didn't know he was staring at him?

Kaiba sighed and closed his laptop as he stood up. This next class was boring, and he had other, more important things to do. He got up from his seat and started to walk out of the class, fully aware of a pair of brown eyes following his every move. Didn't he have anything else to do? To think that the stupid dog could unnerve Seto Kaiba, it hurt his pride.

He would have to talk to the puppy soon, teach him where his place was.

* * *

Joey gulped as he saw the glare Seto shot him right before he walked out of the classroom. This spelt trouble, he knew it! Tristan and his stupid loud voice. Now Kaiba knew he was staring at him! On the positive side, it could mean that he would finally get a chance to talk to his crush, since it was obvious Kaiba would come to question him soon… On the negative side however… Joey winced at the thought of lying on a hospital bed for a few months. This was not going to be good.

"Umm Yug", Joey looked anxiously at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Say, if I got seriously hurt. Like really, really badly hurt. How much do you think I would have to pay the hospital?" Joey looked unhappy.

"Are you in trouble Joey?" Tea was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, "You can always tell us you know, we'll be there for you! We're your friends remember?" She smiled.

_Yeah right. One whiff of this, and God knows what you'd think of me._ Joey gave her a nervous smile, "It's nothing too serious."

"I don't think so Joey." Yugi was looking straight into his eyes now, "Is it Kaiba?"

Joey felt his heart clench in his chest, Yugi knew? How much did he know? How long had he known?

"What do you mean?" he tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"You were staring at him dude, it's obvious this is about Kaiba. So spill it, what happened?" Tristan ruffled his hair. He had a worried look on his face. The cards lay forgotten on the table as all three friends stared at him, each expecting an answer, but not the one Joey wanted to give.

Joey knew that though, and that's why he couldn't answer them. He knew there was the slight chance that they'd accept him for who he was. But he wasn't willing to take the risk; he wasn't willing to lose his friends.

"Nah, it's nothing I can't handle." He gave them a goofy grin.

* * *

Kaiba was getting irritated. Why was that dumb idiot always hanging around with his friends? Getting him alone was harder than Kaiba had thought. So finally, he had to resort to cornering Joey in the boys toilet. This was embarrassing for him, and he was going to end it soon.

Joey was struggling under his grasp, trying to pry his hands away from his neck, "I'm going to say this just once Wheeler, stop staring at me."

He was sure that Joey's movements had slowed down a bit after he said that, almost as if he felt deflated. 'Like a dejected puppy.' Kaiba thought. But it was that same impression that made him go on talking, and before he could stop himself, he could hear his voice speaking again, "Is it fun? Are you planning something? Don't tell me this is about how bad you are at dueling"

Joey's grip on his hands loosened as he looked up to meet Kaiba's eyes. There was a look of surprise on Joey's face coupled with something else Kaiba couldn't quite make out. What was he doing? He looked… happy?

"Say Kaiba, are you going to beat me up now?" Joey wheezed.

Kaiba snorted, "Maybe. Does the puppy have something to say before I teach him who's superior here?"

"I love you."

"You can't beat me in dueling no matter how hard you try, so I should show you once and for… Wait. What?" Now it was Kaiba's turn to stare.

Joey was grinning at him, "Now you can beat me up as much as you want to." At least it was off Joey's chest, he could spend the next three weeks in the hospital getting over Kaiba. At least those feelings of anxiety weren't there anymore, and it wasn't as if Kaiba could really stop him from looking at him. He winked at Kaiba, he was ready when Kaiba was. He closed his eyes and waited for the punch.

But the hit never came. Instead he felt himself collapse on the floor. By the time he had opened his eyes, Kaiba was gone. And there was something else that was strange. Something wet was on his hands. He picked his hands up and looked at it before wiping his eyes. He was crying? Being rejected was harder than he'd thought. At least that idiot Kaiba could have said something! But he was ignored, as always.

He wasn't anyone important after all; he was just a second class duelist.

* * *

What was that? Kaiba could feel his mind reeling. He hadn't expected that. He was what? In love with whom? Did he even know Kaiba well enough to fall in love with him?

On the way out, he saw Yugi waving at him. There was another idiot. If he had the time to wave at Kaiba, he should have enough time to take care of his friend. He was going to leave the school grounds now, and God help anyone that tried to stop him. He needed time alone.

He should have said something, he knew that. But he didn't have an answer, so he ran away. Seto Kaiba does not run away. That dumb Joey Wheeler was going to pay someday soon. Kaiba felt the need to think. No one had ever told him that they loved him like that before. Sure he got his share of chocolates and Valentine cards, but this was different. And he hated to admit it, but it felt… good.

He smacked himself. This was not like him at all. He needed to think. Joey Wheeler was in love with him? He hated himself for the smile that almost made its way to his face.

* * *

That night Joey stared outside the window in his room. The sky was cloudy. Where was the moon when you needed to stare at it? At least that Kaiba could have rejected him.

It wasn't easy greeting his friends after what had happened, and he was happy that no one had asked questions.

"_Hey, looks like I don't have to go to the hospital after all." He tried to keep his tears in check, wiping away any drops that came before his friends could see them._

"_That's great Joey!" Yugi had smiled at him._

_Tea hadn't said anything; it looked like there was something on the floor that she had found more interesting. Tristan had looked furious._

_But Joey had calmed them all down. This wasn't their business, and this wasn't Kaiba's fault either. Joey would deal with it. He knew he could._

When Joey had finally cried all he could, someone had come knocking at his door. It was Yugi. What did he want this late at night?

Joey had explained that Yugi was supposed to sleep over, and that he'd just forgotten to mention it. His father hadn't looked too pleased with the situation, but he didn't look like he wanted to cause a fuss in front of Yugi either. So Yugi found himself in Joey's bedroom, trying to console his best friend who had gone back to crying uncontrollably again.

Yugi didn't know what to say, he only had a hunch, and that hunch came from what his other self had told him. He had wanted to confirm it with Joey, but now he was sure he had his answer, "It's okay Joey, you can cry all you want to."

Joey couldn't agree more with that. Why was Yugi so comfortable to be around? Sometimes he wished he'd fallen for someone more like Yugi instead of that bastard Kaiba. But it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter.

When he had calmed down a little, Yugi had asked him just one question, "So, is it Kaiba?"

Joey had nodded, wasn't that obvious by now?

He had slept well that night, calm and happy. Yugi tended to have that effect on people. And Joey knew then, even if the others rejected him, Yugi had accepted him for who he was.

Yugi's grandfather was shocked when he saw Yugi and Joey walking into the Game Shop early next morning. Apparently, Yugi had snuck out at some point in the night. He was worried about Joey! He explained, and the discussion ended there.

* * *

When they rounded the corner for their school, there was a big crowd at the gates.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as they rushed towards the gates.

Familiar voices greeted the pair as they moved through the crowd of people.

"Tristan!" Yugi screamed as he rushed in to stop his friend.

"And Kaiba." Joey finished, a dull look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to let this jerk get away with it. Tell me what you did to him you…" he felt his mouth being covered by small hands. Yugi shook his head at him, "Fighting isn't the answer," he explained.

"Hmph! You'd better teach him that." Said Kaiba as he got up from the road and started dusting his clothes. He gave Joey a brief glance before walking inside the school gates – as if nothing had happened.

Joey couldn't take his eyes away from him, and kept looking until he was just another person in the crowd. Did Tristan know too?

He looked at Tristan, "You okay, buddy?" He smiled, "That's what you get for picking a fight with the Great Kaiba."

"Shut up you idiot, I heard you guys yesterday. How long were you going to keep this a secret from us?" Before Joey knew it, he felt something connect with his jaw.

"That's for keeping secrets you ass." Tristan turned around and stalked away towards the school, "Now I feel good." He smiled as he turned around to look at Joey. He winked, "Last one to get to school is Kaiba's pet puppy!" And with that he started running.

Joey was still disoriented after the punch, but his feet started moving for some strange reason and before he knew it, he'd caught up with Tristan, "Why are you in such a hurry Joey? I thought you wanted to be Kaiba's pet…gah!" He stumbled back as Joey smacked him over the head.

"That was for the punch earlier you jerk! Seeya in class!"

* * *

Sitting with his friends in the classroom today felt a little different than before. They knew who he was, and he didn't have to hide. They weren't like his father – they didn't reject him.

"So I followed you yesterday. After all that Kaiba talk, I thought you were in serious trouble! And when I saw Kaiba going into the bathroom after you, I got ready to walk in there too – but you guys started talking. And then I heard you. I'm sorry I eavesdropped." Tristan had a sheepish look on his face, and it was obvious that he was trembling slightly. Did he think Joey would be angry?

Joey just grinned at him, "Thanks buddy."

"Huh? For what?" Tristan looked confused.

Yugi and Joey looked at each other and started laughing.

"What're you guys laughing about? Let me in on the joke too!"

Amidst all that laughter and talking, there was one voice that had remained silent.

Joey eventually turned to her. He had expected at least one person to reject who he was, life wasn't all roses after all, "I understand if this…"

Tea looked straight into his eyes, "Whatever you're going to say, stop. It's not what you think. I don't understand, that's all."

"Tea…" Yugi was looking at her, a sad look on his face.

"But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I'm your friend and it's going to stay that way no matter who you are. I've already told you haven't I? We're friends and we'll always be together… and…" She felt large hands ruffling her hair.

"Thanks Tea." Joey was smiling at her. She smiled back at him. This boy was one of her best friends, and if she didn't understand now – she would someday. She'd try her best to. Because in her eyes, that was what friends did.

"About Kaiba…" Tristan started to talk and felt two pairs of arms clamp down on his mouth. "Can't… breathe…" he struggled to say. Finally, Tea and Yugi pulled away from him.

"It's okay you guys. How Kaiba feels… I mean, it's his own choice. I'm over it." But he wasn't over it, and he knew that better than anybody else.

* * *

A week had passed, and he could now feel Kaiba's eyes on him at random times. When had the almighty Seto Kaiba decided it would be a good past time to stare at the lowly Joey Wheeler? But Joey knew it meant nothing, maybe Kaiba was just curious? He was just glad that ten bodyguards with sunglasses hadn't come to beat him up after his confession.

But he felt as if something had changed in Kaiba. He didn't talk much in school anymore, not that he ever talked much. But this was eerie. He skipped more classes than usual, and he ate even less than what he did before.

So Joey wasn't really surprised when one day Kaiba came to his little group and asked to talk to Joey alone.

It was a hard job keeping Tristan from trying to beat Kaiba up again, but Tea and Yugi managed somehow. Meanwhile, Joey followed Kaiba back to where he had first confessed.

"Kinda smelly in here don't ya think?" said Joey as he looked around the place. He didn't want Kaiba to think he was staring again.

"You said you loved me."

"Huh? Yeah." Joey tried to sound like he didn't care; he didn't want to create problems for him and his friends.

"Then how can you be so happy now?" Kaiba glared at Joey. Joey felt pushed back by that look. What was that supposed to mean? Wasn't he allowed to move on with his life?

"What makes you think I'm happy now?" Crap. His stupid mouth had betrayed him, "Besides, I can do what I want. I can smile, cry – whatever… What do you want Kaiba?"

"Did I make the little puppy cry?" Kaiba smirked.

Joey growled in response, had Kaiba called him out just to infuriate him?

"I take that as a yes. That's so typical of you Wheeler. Assuming things."

What was that? Joey had a puzzled frown on his face. He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. He bet Yugi would know. What assumption? "What assuming did I do wrong?" His eyebrows were raised.

"The assumption that led to your pesky friend fighting me." Kaiba snorted, "Really, how stupid can you be?"

"I'm not stupid!" Joey shot back.

"You're right. You're extremely stupid, and… that about sums you up." Kaiba was smirking at him again.

That cocky, arrogant bastard…"If you're trying to pick a fight with me Kaiba…"

"Seto."

"Eh?" Joey felt his head turn around. What was that supposed to mean,"Seto?" he asked.

"Good boy." said Kaiba as he started to walk out of the room. He stopped right next to Joey and ruffled his hair, "See you later Joey."

Joey stared after him. What had just happened?

* * *

Joey had started to run right after Kaiba once he saw the boy walking towards his car. Why couldn't he just attend all the classes for one day?

"Gah!" Joey shouted in irritation as he sped up. He had way too many questions for that boy. Seto? What did that even mean?

"You're loyal to your Master." Kaiba smirked at him once he'd caught up, "Cell phone?" He said as he held his hands out towards Joey?

"What?" Joey stared confusedly as he gave Kaiba his cell phone. Kaiba fuddled with it for a while, "What are you doing?" Joey finally asked.

"Giving you my number. What do you think I'm doing?" Kaiba gave him a strange smile.

"Ah. My number? Ah… What was it?" Joey tried to think, but his mind had gone blank.

Kaiba called his phone from Joey's, "I have it now Joey. Call me tonight."

"Say that again." Joey called out before he could stop himself.

"Say what?" Kaiba smirked at him.

"You know… my name." Joey looked away from him. Kaiba was acting like an idiot on purpose and he knew it!

"Only if you say mine."

"What?" Joey was staring at him, "Se…to?" He finished.

"See you later Joey." Kaiba smiled at him before opening the door to his car.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Joey asked after Kaiba entered the car.

"I just can't stand to see the little puppy sad." He smirked as the car started.

"Hey!" Joey called out after the car, "What was that supposed to mean?" He stared at his phone.

Seconds later, he got a text. It read 'I'll teach you how to duel properly this time.'

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading this. This was written in a bit of a hurry because I lazed about till the last minute and almost did not make it for the Queer Fest! I've not written a Yu-Gi-Oh! story in ages, so writing this made me feel good. :) :) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R! (hands out Joey plushies)


End file.
